


Feelin' Even More Love

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hayes needs a little lovin', doesn't he? An utterly pointless, porny PWP.  (03/30/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hayes could hear Tucker's persuasive voice through the locker room door. "C'mon now darlin', just a quickie. We got time."

Hayes wasn't sure exactly what he heard next but it sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Damn it. Tucker was sniffing around Cole again. Hayes truly wished Tucker would just stick to his own damn crew when it came to his catting around. But no, Tucker had to go and try to smooth-talk her with some "neuropressure". Right. Cole was an intelligent, strong woman and Hayes couldn't imagine what the hell she saw in the engineer. Time for a little reconnaissance, Hayes decided, pushing the door open slightly to peer in into the room while mentally preparing the dressing down Cole would be receiving.

Tucker was in there all right. And so wasâ€”well, shit, it wasn't Cole, it was Reed in there with him. Reed, shirtless, leaning back against a stark-naked Tucker, grinning with his eyes half-closed as Tucker's hand disappeared down the front of his pants. "Commander," Hayes heard Reed say in a low voice, "this is really quite improper." But Reed was rubbing his ass against Tucker's groin as he spoke and really didn't seem to be minding the impropriety at all.

Hayes quietly stepped back and let the door slide shut. Right. All he ever experienced was the paranoid, suspicious, snarling Reed, but the man giggledâ€”giggledâ€”for Tucker while rubbing up against him obscenely. Bastard. And what was with Tucker anyway? Seemed like half the crew was busy trying to get into the man's pants. The man was getting it, that was for sure, with his oh-so-important Vulcan neuropressure sessions with T'Pol, hours of sparring practice with Coleâ€”yet he always acted so innocent when anyone questioned him about it, blue eyes wide with surprise whenever anyone made an off-color comment.

The man was a genuine slut.

Hayes debated just leaving, saving the workout for tomorrow. It was late, after all. But the more he thought about it, the more annoyed he got. He shouldn't have to change his schedule because Tucker couldn't control his damn libido. With that thought in mind, Hayes straightened up and marched into the locker room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Reed slither out of Tucker's grasp. "Don't mind me, gentlemen, " Hayes called out, heading for a locker on the far side of the room. "Just having a little bit of a workout. Feel free to continue yours."

When he reached the locker, he began stripping off his uniform, then realized that the room was still silent, which was odd for a room with Tucker in it. He had expected an apology, maybe, or an order to leave. Instead, he got nothing. He began unlacing his boots. Without looking up, he commented, "Really, gentlemen, don't stop on my account. I don't care in the least." He was as cool as a cucumber, as befitting a MACO.

"Are you sure about that now?" came a soft voice next to him.

Startled, Hayes turned to see Tucker leaning against the locker to his right. The man was still ridiculously naked, and Hayes could see was long, lean legs, broad chest, slender hips, plus all that golden skin, with a dusting of freckles across the shoulders.

Tucker continued, with an amused wave of his hand at Hayes's groin, "Because it's lookin' like you might be just a mite bit interested."

So much for keeping his MACO cool. "Really, Commander, I don't see how thatâ€”" Hayes turned away, unexpectedly finding himself face to face with Reed, who had crept up beside him also.

"My, my, I agree with you, Commander," Reed purred, looking Hayes over. "Definite signs of interest."

"So a guy gets a woody every now and then," Hayes said, backing away from Reed, who somehow was looming over him. "It doesn't meanâ€”it's not likeâ€”" He lost track of his words, because he had backed directly into Tucker, bumping his back against Tucker's hard chest. He could feel the heat of Tucker's skin through his thin T-shirt. The hairs on Tucker's thighs tickled the back of his legs.

"Tell me what it's like, then," Tucker said his breath warm on the back of Hayes' neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're all nuts, aren't you?" Hayes asked desperately. Tucker's hardness was poking him in the ass, and now Reedâ€”Reed was kneeling front of him, his eyes on the embarrassingly prominent bulge at Hayes's groin. "Absolutely nuts," Hayes added weakly, watching in amazement as Reed began mouthing his cock through his briefs. It was an amazing sensation, that mouthâ€”so amazing that Hayes didn't even protest when Tucker removed his shirt. So amazing that he scrambled to remove his briefs, shoving them down past his hips, just so Reed's hot little mouth could get properly on his cock as soon as possible.

He groaned as Reed's mouth engulfed him, knees nearly buckling from the intense sensation. As Reed sucked him, Tucker held him up with an arm wrapped around his waist, while his cock slid between Hayes's cheeks. Hayes rubbed his ass against Tucker's cock, feeling the hardness, and the coarse hair against his skin, realizing vaguely that he was mimicking the movements he had seen Reed make earlier. Something about Tucker obviously invited rubbing.

Tucker chuckled softly, then slipped away from Hayes, just for a moment. Even though overwhelmed by the busy mouth on his cock, Hayes groaned at the loss of touch, the loss of all that bodily warmth, all that skin and hair rubbing against him. He touched Reed's hair, stroking his head, trying not to thrust too hard into Reed's mouth.

Then a slick finger penetrated him, pushing inside his body. "Oh, god yes," Hayes ground out, encouraging Tucker. He wanted it. He wanted Tucker, inside of him, while Reed's mouth was melted his body, making him liquid, open and ready for Tucker's cock. "Do it, do it now."

Tucker did it, pushing his cock inside of Hayes with a low moan, stretching him to his limit. "Yeah, that's it," Tucker whispered in his ear. "Damn but you're nice and tight." He wrapped himself around Hayes, panting against his back, then began to thrust.

Hayes closed his eyes, losing himself in the surge of pleasure. He rocked his hips, pushing his cock into Reed's mouth, then jamming his ass back, impaling himself on Tucker's cock. It was all good, every move he made bringing pleasure, the sound of Tucker moaning into his neck, the pressure of Reed's fingers digging into his hips. Then Reed moaned, sucking his cock in deep, hands reaching behind Hayes's ass to feel where Tucker's cock was plunging in. "Yeah, darlin'," Hayes heard Tucker say.

It was insane. It was insane and nasty and dirty, and he felt so damn glad to be alive.

It was too good to last. Hayes came with a snarl, hand grasping the edge of the locker door, his body shaking as he pumped come into Reed's mouth. He felt as though his very life was pouring out him, that Reed was going to swallow him whole. When at last he was done, feeling dizzy and lightheaded, Tucker still pounding into him, Reed slithered up his body and kissed him. Hayes held onto him, pulling Reed to his chest. Reed tasted like come, and his tongue was pushy, so Hayes just let him have his mouth, just like he had had his dick.

He was so lost in the kiss, in Reed's stunning mouth that he didn't even realize Tucker was coming, not until Tucker collapsed against him, panting and cursing. "Damn, that was sweet," Tucker said, his arm clasped across Hayes' chest, his chin digging into Hayes's shoulder.

"Oh yes," Hayes panted, nodding as Reed's mouth trailed down his neck, finding Tucker's lips. Reed kissed Tucker thoroughly, and Hayes leaned his head back, trying to collect his wits, but failing when Tucker's lips found his ear. He moaned in delight, and Tucker chuckled softly.

"Like that, don't you," Tucker said. His cock was still buried in Hayes's ass, twitching just slightly.

Reed tapped Hayes' chest. "Pardon me, gentlemen. I had to spoil your little postcoital baskingâ€”"

Hayes grinned. Tucker stepped back, his cock slipping from Hayes's body. Hayes put his hands on Reed's chest, pushing him into a sitting position on the bench. Reed sat down willingly, and expectant smile on his face. "I'll get right on it, Lieutenant," Hayes said, kneeling between Reed's legs as Reed eagerly unfastened his trousers.

Sure, it was insane, Hayes thought as he swallowed Reed's cock. Maybe Tucker was a slut, and certainly Reed was a bastard, but he was having too much of a good time to care.


End file.
